Pokemon Ash meet his sister
by charmedhpgirl
Summary: Finally, the truth about Ash his dad and meet someone unexpected... Sorry for the bad summary, I hope the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

Ash meet his sister

Prologue:

"Jessie, James, Meowth. You need to bring me the little boy that has traveled with the guy that has that Pikachu." Giovanni said. "But why boss? We will just capture Pikachu for you." "I don't need Pikachu, but the boy will be perfect for my plans." Giovanni laughed before turning of the tv screen. "Well, you heard him. Let's go get that little twerp." Jessie said to James and Meowth. "But Jessie, I don't understand that we should capture him. I mean, pokemon stealing is okay, but kids?" James said. "Come on James, if we capture him, Giovanni will be happy, we get money and we have a little twerp less." said Meowth. "Okay, okay. I'm convinced." James said as the trio walked to their balloon.

Present day:

Ash walked with his Pikachu towards his house. He knew all of his friends would be there: Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn. They would celebrate that he made it to the top 4 of the Lily of the Valley Conference. "Hey Pikachu, isn't it great to be back home?" he asked the little mouse. "Pi, pikachu." it answered happily. Ash continued walking towards his house and when he opened the door some confetti was blown into his face. "Whoa, hey you guys! Why did you do this?" he said as he walked into the house. "Why not sweetie? You deserved this." his mother Delia said to him. "Ash!" someone yelled as he was thrown on the ground. "Misty, why did you just throw me at the ground." Ash asked the red haired girl. "I didn't. I just walked to you and you tripped." she said. "They are still the same." Brock and Tracey said together. "Hey Ash, I've finally got a pokemon." Max said to him as he walked up to him. "Max, can't you see those two want some privacy." May said laughing. "Privacy, what for?" Ash asked. "You know Ash, sometimes you just know the answer or you don't." May said and she and Dawn started laughing. Ash looked confused and Misty said blushing: "Shut up May." Everybody started to laugh, until they heard some voices. "James, Meowth. Hurry up, I want to steal some pokemon." they heard Jessie say. "Team Rocket!" "Oh, there are the twerps." Meowth said and Jessie started saying there motto: "Prepare for trouble." "And make it double." "Stop it, we already know it." Dawn said rolling her eyes. "Yeah, but this time, we don't want Pikachu." Jessie said to her. "What do you want?" Ash said angerly. "We want the little twerp." James said and he pointed to Max. "What do you want with him?" May asked and she stood up for Max. "Our boss wants him, not us." James said as a metal arm grabs Max. "Help, May help me!" he screams. "Max!" May yells and she runs outside. The others follow her, but aren't in time to save Max. They see the balloon of Team Rocket floot away in the sky. "No no no no. The only time they get away is when they have my brother." May says mad. "Don't worry May, we will get your brother back." Brock said to her. "Yeah we will, but first; Noctowl,Swellow and Staraptor. Can you go see if you can catch Team Rocket?" Ash said to his three bird pokemon. They nodded and flew away.

**In the mean time...**

"Tell me again, why have we captured the little twerp?" "Because our boss wants him." Jessie said angerly to James as the balloon was floating towards their hide out. "Calm down you two." said Meowth to them. Once they landed, they went into the little wooden house and put Max there as Jessie,James and Meowth started to eat. "Delicious." they all claimed. Meanwhile, Max started getting out of his ropes and sneaked away silenty. He went into Viridian Forest and let out his pokemon. "Go Treecko." he yelled as the green pokemon went out of the ball. "Tree, treecko." it said. "Come on, we need to take a long walk back." said Max as he started to walk.

Noctowl was flying over Viridian Forest when he spotted Max. "Noctowl, noctowl." it said and he flew to him. "Hey Noctowl." Max said as he spotted it. "Are you sent by Ash and the others to find me?" Max asked and the owl pokemon nodded. "Well, let's go then." Max said as he started walking.

"Umm, Jessie, Meowth. Where is that little twerp?" James asked. "In the corner." Meowth answered and went on eating. "But, he isn't there now." said James. "What!" Jessie yelled and she stood up. "No way that we're messing this up. Go Seviper!" she yelled as the snake pokemon went out. "Go find the little twerp." "Sevi, seviper." it said and he went outside.


	2. Character update

For the sake of the story this are the characters with their age and pokemon. This story also takes place after diamond and pearl story arc and before the black and white saga.

Ash: 16, Pikachu, Swellow,Bayleef, Buizel,Infernape,Donphan

Misty: 16, Azurill,Gyrados,Corsola,Starmie,Horsea,Politoed

Brock: 19, Marshtomp,Sudowoodo,Chansey,Croagunk,Crobat,Forret ress

Tracey: 18, Scyther, Marill, Venonat

May: 14, Blaziken,Glaceon,Venusaur,Skitty,Wartortle,Beautif ly

Max: 11, Treecko

Dawn: 12,Piplup,Buneary,Pachirisu,Mamoswine,Togekiss,Qui lava

Jessie: 22, Wobbufet,Seviper,Yanmega

James: 22,Carnivine,Mime jr.

Meowth: 10 (pokemon years), 20(human years)

Drew: 15, Roserade,Masquerain,Flygon,Absol,Butterfree

Leana (Lea): 18


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own Pokemon, except Leana

"Max! Max!" May yelled as she walked through the forest. "Where are you!" "Don't worry May, we'll find him." Misty assures her when Noctowl came flying to them with Max behind them." "Max!" May yelled and she ran to him. At the same time, a airplane flew above the forest and a metal arm came out of it. "No!" May screamed and she pushed Max away. "May!" Max and Misty yelled and the saw the airplane flying towards Viridian City. "We need to get her." Max said and he started running. "No, we need to get the others." Misty said to him and she dragged him away.

May was brought to a building and she got locked up in a room with a Pidgey. "Let me out of here!" she yelled, but nobody reacted. "Great, just great." she said and she went to sit down on one of the two beds. The Pidgey flew to the other one to sit down and suddenly transformed into an 18-years old girl with the same black hair as Ash, only longer. "Whoa!" May screamed. "We need to get you away from here." the girl said. "Otherwise, you'll be just like me." "What do you mean?" May asked. "They turn you into a human Ditto. My name is Leana by the way, or Lea for short." the girl answers. "I'm May." May said. "This is the plan." Leana said. "When they are going to get us for some tests, I'll transform into an Arcanine and you climb on my back. As soon as we are outside, I'll transform into a Pidgeot and we will go to Officier Jenny. Did you get that?" Lea asked. "Yes." May nodded and in the time that they had to wait, the two girls got to know each other. "Do you have any siblings?" May asks Leana. "I've had one, but I was four years old when they brought me here. He was two, so I'm sure he doesn't remember me." Lea answered. "What was his name?" May then asked. "Ash, Ash Ketchum."

Cliffhanger...

Sorry for not updating so long. I'll do my best to do more often.


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own Pokemon, only own Leana.

Misty and Max went to the others. "Max!" they all said when they saw them. "We don't have much time. May is kidnapt in his place." Misty explained. "What!" Dawn said. "Did you see where she was brought to." "Viridian City." Max answers. "Okay. Then it's up to Viridian City." Ash said. The group took their pokemon with them and Ash leaves his Noctowl and Staraptor at Professor's Oak lab.

"Are you sure that that's the name of your brother?" May asked. "Yes." Lea answered. "Why?" "Because I know a boy that's named that way." May said. "What!" Leana says. "Is his mother's name Delia?" "Yes. Oh my god." May said and then they heard some guards coming to them. "Are you ready?" Lea asks May. "Yes." she answered. Leana then transformed into an Arcanine and May climbed on her back. As soon as the door went open, Lea used a flamethrower and she ran away. An alarm went off, but the Rocket grunts didn't get them. Lea and May soon got outside and Lea transformed into a Pidgeot. "Which way?" She asks. "That way." May says and she pointed to Viridian forest.

Max was almost crying because of his sister when he suddenly felt an arm around him. "It's gonna be allright." Dawn said to him. "You don't know that." Max said, when Tracey started yelling: "Down here!" "What are you doing?" Max asked, but then he saw it. May was on the back of a Pidgeot and they were flying towards them. "May!" He screams and he runs to her. "Max!" May yelled as soon as she was on the ground. The siblings hugged each other tight, when Brock said: "Isn't it better to go back to Pallet town now?" "Yes." May said. "And when were there, I need to show you all something special about this Pidgeot." "What then?" Misty asked. "Too dangerous here." May answers and they walk back to Pallet town.


	5. Chapter 4

Don't own Pokemon, only own Leana.

My pairings will be:

AshXMisty  
DrewXMay  
MaxXDawn  
JamesXJessie  
BrockXLeana  
TraceyXLeana

Please review who you like best with Leana.

The group walked back to Pallet Town with Pidgeot flying behind them. "May, will you please tell it?" Max asked. "Like I said Max, when were in Pallet Town, I will explain it." May answered. "But May." "No but's." May said and she glared at him. "Okay, okay." he said and the group walked farther.

When they got by the lab of professor Oak, everyone went inside, including the Pidgeot. "Are we the only one's here?" May asked the elderly man. "Yes May, why do you need to know that." "Because of the story I'm going to tell." The group sat down and Pidgeot flew towards May. "You guys, this isn't an ordinary Pidgeot, but a girl named Leana." she told them. "What! That's impossible." Tracey said. "No, it isn't." the Pidgeot said and she closed her eyes. Pidgeot glowed and she transformed into a girl. "What the..." Max said. "How is this possible?" professor Oak asked. "Team Rocket." May said. "What do you mean?" Brock asked. "I was kidnapt years ago by them." Leana explained. "They did some experiments on me and turned me into a human Ditto." "Wait a minute. Leana, how old were you when you got kidnapt?" Oak asks her. "I was four years old." she answered. "That can't be." Oak then muttered. "What can't be?" Ash asked. "There might be a change that Leana is your sister Ash." Oak answered. "What!" The whole group, except May and Leana yelled. "I guess you should go to your mother. She can explain it better." Oak said. "Who's coming with me?" Ash then asked. Misty looked around and said: "All of us."


	6. Chapter 5

The whole group then walked over to Ash his house.

"Mom, are you home?" Ash yelled.  
"I'll be right there honey." Delia Ketchum, the mother of Ash answered.

After a few minutes, she came downstairs. "Hey everyone." She greeted.

"Hello miss Ketchum." The group said back.

"Mum, can we sit down. I need to ask you a really important question." Ash then said.

"What is it?" Delia asked.

"Mum, do I have a sister?" "Yes." Delia answered quietly.

"Huh." Everyone gasped.

Delia stood up and walked to a cabinet. Out of it, she took a photograph.

"This is a picture of your father, your sister, you Ash and me." Delia said and

On the photo stood a man with short, black hair, a woman with long, brown hair, a little girl with black hair and a baby.

"This was taken a few weeks before your father and your sister dissappeared." Delia explained softly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?" Ash asked as he stared at the photo.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Because you didn't remember them, since you were a baby, I thought it was best to keep it a secret."

"Miss Ketchum, what was the name of your daughter?" Tracey then asked.

"Her name was Leana." Delia answered.

"Then this is your daughter." May said and she pointed to Leana.

"Mum?" Leana said.

"Lea?" Delia said to her, as she couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Lea said and the two hugged each other.

"I can't believe it. Where did you go with your father all these years?" Delia asked.

"After Team Rocket took me away, it turned out that dad had sold me tot hem. He had to pay big money for them, but he didn't have it. But because Team Rocket needed a human child to take tests on, he sold me tot them, so he didn't have to pay them. Because of that man, I'm now a human Ditto." Leana said and she began crying.

"Oh sweety." Delia said and she took her in her arms.

The rest of the group sat quietly, thinking about the story.

Ash stood up and he hugged his family. He couldn't believe that his own father did that to his own sister. The man that he thought would be the best person on earth. Pikachu jumped into his lap and he hugged him for comfort.


End file.
